


彦定 | 落日光芒

by emily197103



Category: Trainee18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 一彥為定
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	彦定 | 落日光芒

*咕噔咕噔BANANA圆了我想写这对的梦

 

　　陆定昊不开心，非常不开心。

 

　　自从陆定昊在节目被淘汰，他和林彦俊见面的时间就逐之减少。后来林彦俊以第五名拿到出道名额，他们俩个人相处的时间也就自然而然地变得少到几乎没有。

　　这次在德国的见面也是好不容易排出行程，才有了九个人的团综。

 

 

　　陆定昊和林彦俊是完全不一样性格的两个人，林彦俊性格稍微沉稳一点，陆定昊却是很闹腾。可或许就是这样，两人在一起反而是互补的，林彦俊宠着陆定昊，陆定昊知晓林彦俊的个性，有时也是顺着他，不开心的时候跟他撒撒娇，两人也就这样在一起了几个月。

　　参加偶像练习生的时候，两人不在同一个宿舍，但他们也说好了这段时间一定要好好努力，陆定昊知道林彦俊之前的经历，他明白林彦俊比谁都想要得到出道名额。

　　比赛期间，陆定昊的确不吵不闹，只在兄弟被淘汰的时候，还有觉得大家不认可自己的时候，情绪有些崩溃。林彦俊知道陆定昊为了自己忍耐了很多，受了委屈也不说，就是憋着，直到后来才爆发。那天香蕉仅剩的四个人聊完天后，林彦俊拉着陆定昊去到一个拍不到的空间，把人抵在牆上和他接吻。林彦俊何尝不是在忍耐，每天看着小太阳在自己眼前跟其他练习生互动，心裡都想送那些人一拐，但他只能忍着，什麽话都不能说，毕竟他们的关係也不能暴露。

　　林彦俊看着眼前被自己亲到喘不过气的人，轻轻地抱住他，在他耳边说，「再等一下下，我们会一起出道的。」，其实林彦俊说这话时心裡也没谱，但当下好像也只有这个能说了，陆定昊缩在他怀裡也点了点头。

 

　　但人算总不如天算，陆定昊还是在那次竞演被淘汰，而林彦俊的排名则是往上升了。

　　其实陆定昊并不算很难过，至少他看见林彦俊离出道越来越近。自己在回去公司和其他兄弟练练，或许很快地也能跟上他的脚步。

 

　　可陆定昊也没想到林彦俊的脚步快得他有些跟不上了。

　　自从林彦俊出道后，陆定昊觉得自己和他就像两个不同世界的人。他和其他六个人拍了团综，林彦俊跟着出道团体到全国各地演出，期间他们也才见了一两次吧。

　　陆定昊也知道林彦俊不喜欢油油腻腻的每天讲电话，也更不用说是视频，所以他也就只是传传讯息，然后漫长的等待回復。林彦俊偶尔有空也会要陆定昊跟他视频，但每次通话时间都不长，半个小时也是极限了吧。

　　林彦俊本来就不是什麽贴心男友类型，陆定昊常常会说自己一定是着了魔才找了个这样的男朋友，和自己天差地远的，可到后来还是觉得自己就是着了他的到，就是很喜欢很喜欢他啊，还能怎麽办？

 

 

　　林彦俊在得知团综这个消息的时候，马上就看了自己的行程，的确满到有些抽不出时间，除非牺牲自己的睡眠时间那才有可能。但他还是试探性的问了经纪人，基本上是一定会接，只是自己会很辛苦，林彦俊心想，辛苦不是什麽事，如果和他说没办法参加，那他可能用求的也要求经纪人排开行程让他去。儘管只有几天，他也想好好地看看那个人，那个自己朝思暮想的小太阳。

　　林彦俊也明白自己其实不是个合格的男朋友，一直以来都是陆定昊默默的承受一切，明明没那麽坚强，却被自己训练的一句怨言都没有。有时候看着陆定昊传给自己的讯息他都很心疼，因为他从来没有收过陆定昊任何抱怨或是不开心的信息。他也曾经问林超泽问李若天，他们说陆定昊很好，没有什麽不舒服或是心情不好，但林彦俊心裡明白，小太阳不可能一直都是小太阳。

 

 

　　林彦俊和尤长靖早了其他人一天到了德国，选房间的时候，尤长靖都想翻林彦俊白眼，口口声声说讨厌，最后选择单人房，他还能不明白这集中有什麽用意吗？不就是想让一切看起来合理一点，也能让他们其他人选房间的时候没有破绽。

 

　　「欸，要见到"他"们了，紧张吗？」尤长靖这麽问林彦俊，还刻意加重了语气。

　　「想问就直接说，摄影机又没在拍。」林彦俊知道尤长靖想问什麽，心也因为这个问题而震了一下。

　　「齁~我就想说问的委婉一点咩。」尤长靖白了林彦俊一眼，他什麽情况自己还看不出来？刚刚录个前置假想，这个人就提了四次某人的名字，如果这样还看不出来，那之前练习生室友也是白当了吧。

　　「紧张，很紧张。」林彦俊从来不知道原来自己可以这麽紧张，只不过是见个很久没见的恋人，就这麽紧张的吗？可能自己已经走火入魔了吧。

 

　　陆定昊一行人到时候其实有些晚了，一进门陆定昊整个人有点懵，他总觉得有些异样。还是林超泽说那裡有张纸他才走过去，然后用着平常可爱的语气唸完它，但其实他和林超泽一样并没有懂那张纸上的确切内容到底是什麽。

　　直到姜京佐发现了门旁的庞大人偶装，偶然说了句是不是裡面有人，然后试探性的翻一下，没想到真的有个人站起来，脱掉玩偶装就朝他们扑来。

　　陆定昊一瞬间以为自己看到幻影，不太敢相信现在因为刚刚动作太大而不小心崴到脚坐在地上的人就是林彦俊。

 

　　由于节目还是得进行，林彦俊又重新的演示一边刚刚的假想，然后提到了几次陆定昊的名字。陆定昊还算敬业，配合着林彦俊演完这一齣戏，接着一群人才走到了餐厅。

　　好不容易开始吃饭，陆定昊真不知道林彦俊到底发了什麽疯，这麽久没见居然还要硬跟着自己槓。

 

　　「那你最不想跟谁住？」

　　「最不想跟陆导住。」

　　「为什麽？陆导没有跟你住过欸。」

　　『没有跟我住过？陆定昊你是飘了？』

　　「没有这个要解释一下，其实他挺好的，但是为什麽不想跟他住？因为讨厌他。」

　　『Fine，林彦俊你要这样是吧？那我就配合你演。』

　　「但是我很喜欢林彦俊，他不喜欢我，我也不知道为什麽...」

 

　　第一回合，陆定昊，勉强的胜。

 

 

　　一群人终于参观完房间，是时候要抽选房间了，林彦俊自然的就坐到了陆定昊旁边，没想到导演突然说了句「陆导你今天气势很弱。」，陆定昊懵了一秒，就把梗丢到林彦俊身上，「因为有可能就是这位在吧，就有点可能，有点，好啦，没有啦。」陆定昊自己说完还是怂了，林彦俊看着陆定昊，没有说什麽，只是露出了酒窝笑了出来。

 

　　第二回合，林彦俊，莫名其妙的胜。

 

 

　　后来录製还是挺顺利的，选完房后大家就各自准备梳洗。林彦俊难得用了很快的速度洗完澡，传了封讯息给和陆定昊同房的李若天，问他是不是洗完澡了，李若天看到讯息马上回复"洗完了，等着跟您换房间呢。"，林彦俊看完讯息回复了"OK"，拿着一些东西就上去和李若天换，因为不能太明显，所以只是换床睡，东西并没有跟着搬过去。

　　李若天看到林彦俊跟他示意陆定昊正在洗后，就跑到楼下的单人房去了。林彦俊之所以选了单人房，就是预防陆定昊真的抽到三人房，这样换房间不方便，还能直接把人绑来，如果是像现在的双人房，有谁不想错过没有室友的房间呢？

 

　　陆定昊洗好澡打开浴室门看见坐在床上滑手机的人吓了一跳，下一秒就是一个白眼。

　　「这麽久不见，对男朋友翻白眼？」林彦俊看了眼陆定昊，而那人并没有想转头看他的意思。

　　「这麽久不见，说讨厌男朋友的我也是第一次见。」陆定昊没看林彦俊，依旧背对着他做自己的事。

　　但谁知下一秒就被人往后拉，然后坐到那人腿上了，想挣扎还被困住。

　　「抱着不喜欢的人干嘛，放开。」陆定昊说这句话的时候其实比刚刚的态度软了一点，只是还在生气就是了。

　　「节目效果而已，宝贝别生气嘛。」陆定昊发誓他听到这句都以为自己幻听了。

　　「你什麽时候那麽油腻，还叫宝贝，我的妈呀。」陆定昊没了刚刚的挣扎，只是专心的吐槽林彦俊。

　　「你还要听更油腻的吗？」林彦俊把头靠在陆定昊肩上，双手环住他的腰。

　　「你还想讲什麽？亲爱的？别吧，我不习惯...」陆定昊想到林彦俊叫自己亲爱的就起鸡皮疙瘩，太不符合人设了，而且林彦俊也从没这样过，他有些害怕。

　　「我想你了。」林彦俊说话的时候，把整个头都迈进陆定昊的颈窝，连带吐出来的气息，陆定昊觉得有些痒，心裡的不开心也随之散去。

 

　　陆定昊没说话，他只是把双手环住林彦俊，摸摸他的头，再往他头上亲了一下。

　　这个拥抱的温度，已经多久没感受到了呢？

 

　　两人抱了很久都没有说话，也没有其他动作，像是把这几个月以来的思念都藉由拥抱传递给对方，同时也感受着对方传过来的相思。

　　后来是林彦俊抬起头，冲着陆定昊说了句"我腿麻了"，才双双躺到床上。

 

 

　　两人面对面躺着，林彦俊看着自己的小太阳，揉了揉他的头髮，并问他，这几个月好不好？

　　陆定昊一如往常的说自己很好，也很认真的练习，还接了节目，跟其他大厂男孩一起，一切都很好，除了...陆定昊没有继续说下去，只是抬头看了林彦俊，看见他皱眉，抬起手揉开他紧皱的眉头，接着说「除了没有你在我身边。」

　　林彦俊一把就把人拥入怀中，问他为什麽都不说，总是只报喜不报忧，陆定昊说，「因为我是你的小太阳啊，而且我不想让你担心。」这让林彦俊听了更心疼，所以他说「以后都要说给我听，好的坏的都不管，我有空了就会回你，想打电话想视讯就跟我说，哪怕只有五分钟休息时间我也会接，而且你什麽都不说我才会更担心。」陆定昊轻轻地点了点头，眼角也不争气流下一滴泪水。

 

 

　　林彦俊时常想，事业成功了，但爱情好像不怎麽成功，因为自己并没有尽好作为恋人的义务，总是让对方一个人承担一切，而对方还甚至说要当自己的小太阳，并且在这条路上支持着他，似乎忘了自身也在同一条路上。

　　这麽多个月过去了，再次见到了恋人，好像变了又好像没变，总觉得自己似乎有些不认识他。这个感觉其实很糟糕，明明该是和你最亲密的人，可你却越来越不瞭解他。

　　在抱着陆定昊时，林彦俊又想了很多，想陆定昊好像又瘦了，想陆定昊最近接了什麽节目上了什麽专访，想陆定昊和自己的关係，想陆定昊是不是真的还需要自己，需要这麽一个不够格的男朋友。

　　但在刚刚他得到答案，在听见"除了没有你在身边"那句话后，他突然觉得这句话同时也说中了自己的心声，这几个月一切都很好，除了没有陆定昊在自己身边。所以他让陆定昊以后有什麽事都得跟他说，他知道自己之后行程可能很忙，毕竟专辑也准备也出来了，还有个人单曲也要打歌，联络的机会只会更少不会更多，所以自己必须尽所能的把握能够和陆定昊联繫的机会，并且知道对方的喜怒哀乐，在开心的时候和他分享喜悦，在难过的时候安慰他，不能再让他独自一人承受着。

 

 

　　林彦俊和陆定昊在这个晚上，度过了这几个月睡得最安稳的一个夜晚，对方的体温给了彼此最好的安定剂，平稳的呼吸成了最舒服的催眠曲。


End file.
